


Piano Keys

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bruce, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony had a skill she never told anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been Tony's mom that started it as a form of copping. She might have been drugged up but she could still play. She couldn't play as well as she use to when it was more about fun but she still knew the keys by heart. She would play when the days were really bad and it was hard to get throw them. She loved to make up silly songs to help things get better as well as play the older things. Tony learned to play when she was young to impress her parents, not that it worked very well. Tony soon saw the piano as a last resort to show the distress in her life. She would often get lost in the songs as she played forgetting the world around her. Tony didn't talk about the piano in a room to the left of the lab. She hardly went there she the team moved in. After all she was too happy about having a family to call her own. So the team didn't know about the only non self destructive coping. It was in tony's eyes only meant for when thing went to hell in a big ball of fire. Which happened after the fight against Cap. tony locked herself in the room with the piano playing as if her life depended on something. She only stopped for the basics: food, bathroom, and sleep. Not even pepper or Rhodey where really allowed in the room. They could go in if it was really important but they usually kept out of the room to give Tony time to heal the wounds that she had gotten. It always took longer than the other methods of copping she used. It would be days or weeks later before she left the room. That changed when Thor and his people came back to earth to make a new home. When she saw Bruce she started to cry and hugged him so hard. She would help them after all it's what she did. After a few fights with the UN she managed to let the Asgardians join with Norway. That took months for her to build the right number of homes and help them start again. She did throw in a couple of touches of her own which was to be expected. They had a basic FRIDAY which told them the time and date as well as whether, and it did have a lock down feature but that was all. Norway had no problem letting them join an area that wasn't really populated. The project kept Tony busy and entertained so she couldn’t fall back into her head. That was until Bruce, Thor, and Loki where watching the news at the tower. Cap and his team showed up on it, Tony turned off the T.V faster than she thought was possible for her.   
“Where are they?” Bruce asked just loud enough for Tony to her him.  
“There was a fight” Tony said getting up from her chair “FRIDAY show them the futage if they want.” Tony said walking off. She walked to her piano room and began to play. Upstairs Bruce was turning slightly green, while Thor and Loki felt that they weren’t far off. After the footage they all took their time to calm down in there own way. Loki was off at the artic talking with the penguins. Thor took to the exercise room leaving it in chaos. Bruce did yoga and meditation which calmed him only a little, he soon joined Thor in a Hulk proof room.  
\---next morning---  
“Morning” Tony said walking into the kitchen.  
“Good marrow” Thor said placing a cup of coffee in front of her.  
“So do you know where they are?” Loki asked. Thor and Bruce looked at him like he just ate an elephant.  
“I-I don’t know… They didn’t tell me anything not surprising there but I don’t go looking for them either” Tony said staring into her coffee.  
“What did you do between then and now?” Bruce asked as he awkwardly put a hand on her back rubbing up and down.   
“Played” Tony said taking a sip.  
“Play what” Thor asked.  
“The piano down stairs. It’s kinda like my last resort coping mechanism” Tony said but Thor's eyes told her that he still didn’t understand.  
“Come on” Tony said getting up. They followed her the the room where a beautiful black grand piano sat in the middle of a white room with white walls and a navy blue floor. Tony walked up and sat at the piano. She began to play “Ludovico Einaudi - Primavera” the three in the room could only listen as she played the song to the end. That's when Thor and Loki saw the soul colors that Tony has hidden for so long. They were beautiful a big blocks of dark purples, oranges, reds, and greens, with black cracks forming a beautiful stand glass look that forms a picture of a wall bellflower. The purple petals had the orange around them. Green forming the stem and leaves. While several shades of red was the background. It was dark at the bottom and grew lighter at the top. There was something in the way it sparkled when she played the piano. It reminded Thor of the people he had lost to this battle with his sister and how much his people loved him. It reminded Loki of the way his mother would smile at him after he learned a new spell and how he had hair of his mother's passing. The soul game them a warm but sad feeling like they were honoring the death of everything they had been through and the new beginning of what was facing them.   
“That was beautiful” Bruce said as Tony finished the song. The two brothers wanted her to play more. Loki would have spent a his life in isolation if he could hear it everyday. Thor would have giving his title to loki if that what it had to take to hear it again.  
“Thank you. I learned a long time ago” Tony said hands still resting on the keys.  
“You should play more often” Thor said suddenly.  
“I only play when things are at their worst” Tony said smiling softly.  
“Why?” Bruce and Loki asked a bit too fast for their liking.  
“It's just an old habit I guess. My mom would play when things were bad too” She said moving her hands from the keys.  
“Play another...please” Thor asked. Tony looked at him in the eyes for a few moments before placing her hands back on the keys. She began to play “Nobuo Uematsu - To Zanarkand” as the boys looked on. Bruce sitting down on the ground soon to be joined by the brothers. She played song after song until FRIDAY told her it was time to eat something. The three boys were upset at the computer for interrupting but they had been getting hungry.   
After dinner Tony had gone to take a long nap. The three boys on the other hand started talking about what to do with the Cap and his team.


	2. Chapter 2

“all I'm saying is that we should scare them" Loki said with a couple ideas to make there world shake in terror.   
“no they might think Tony sent us" Brude said. He had been getting tea from the kitchen.   
“they must know that it is from us" Thor said staring at the center piece. He was lost in thought and wasn't really looking at it but anyone would think he was mesmerising the fruits.  
“yeah or they might try and fight Tony again and we don't want that” Bruce said. He had to act as referee for the brothers. Loki had brought up killing them several times. Thor had brought up fight them, pretending to join them, and killing them with lightning. Bruce had told them killing was off the table when Thor said that lightning ‘wouldn't leave anything to be followed back they would just be dust’ which Bruce was worried about. The two where such a problem when they hated the same person.  
“fine, then what do we do?” Loki said twirling one of his knifes. If it wouldn't hurt Tony he would have killed them already.  
“I don't know but it has to keep them away from her" Bruce said drinking his tea.   
“Why do we not wait for them to come to us?” Thor said in an unusually quiet voice. He didn’t really like the idea of waiting for the roge Avengers to make a move.   
“that's stupid...no wait you actually had a good idea"Loki said actually surprised. Thor had one or two really great ideas that Loki liked. Thor was a great warrior and even a bad plan could be backed up by his strength easy.  
“Brother that was rude"Thor said pouting more. He almost wanted to tell tony on him, maybe she would spoil him.   
“If we wait then they will be at fault" Loki said smirking in an unfriendly way. He had 12 new ideas for Cap and his team.  
“well have time to prepare too" Bruce said knowing he would have to keep an eye on the two brothers. This was going to be a very long time while tony was busy. He could already hear the fights on why something was dangerous.  
“they will regret hurting her" Thor said puffing up a bit. He and Loki shared glances that Bruce didn’t like.  
“alright so they come to us then what?” Bruce said gaining their attention.  
“We beat them" Thor said smiling. Loki’s smile dropped as he remembered that flaw in Thor was planning.  
“that might not be good. We'll be on the bad side then we have to let the make the first move" Bruce said trying to make the two see that the should only attack if someone is hurt or going to be hurt. He had hoped that Thor would get it faster than his brother. However, Loki was more interested in killing them then just beating them up.  
“but there move can not be too big or she will get hurt" Loki added as bruce finished. Bruce was not stupid he knew that there was an unknown plan in his head.  
“let's have someone escort her away and distract her" Bruce said. He didn’t want the tony to see whatever they had planned. Not to mention that she would stop them from doing much.  
“Who?” Loki asked.   
“we should get vision or Rhodey to do it" Bruce said. He was going to have to talk with them anyway might as well ask if they will help them.  
“She does trust them"Thor said thinking of the time tony locked herself in the lad for a week without leaving for food and how Rhodey was the only one that could get her to leave. He began to wonder if her should watch him more closely then before. If he was going to win the affection of tony he will have to step up his game.  
“very well"Loki said. He had heard of him before from tony but had never met him. It wasn’t like there was much time to met him anyway. “then we can kill them" Loki added fast almost like he knew the two wouldn’t like the idea of killing anyone.  
“brother"Thor said sounding exhausted. Thor was done with that topic because they would just keep getting told no over and over. He figured that he would have to talk with his brother after and tell him that accidents happen after all they were gods fighting super soldiers.  
“I feel about 50/50 with that part" Bruce said shaking his head. He was still really angry with them for what they did to tony.  
“Banner"Thor said knowing how bruce had reacted when he thought someone was hurt because of him. Thor knew that if Bruce killed anyone it would hurt him more than the the gods before him. “no killing, them we are scaring them”Thor added. Just because he and his brother wouldn't follow that rule doesn't mean some that would take hurting others to heart should break it. They were gods that lived far longer than humans and would be able to move on faster than a human could.  
“we know but I do wanna hurt them” Bruce and Loki said in unison which freaked the two of them out. After that they separated from each other to do something else to make them feel better about what just happened. Thor had been smiling at the scene thinking that if they could get along then that would make life easier for Tony.

 

They didn’t know just how soon they would get there wish.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thor and Bruce are back” Captain said reading the newspaper.The had been hiding out for months with no way home. The bright side was that Bucky's treatment was going well and he was making good progress. They didn’t even think of tony until the news of the last two avengers came home.

“Bruce is back?” Natasha said ripping the newspaper out of Steve's hands. She read it twice before putting the paper down. She stood up and started packing her things. 

“Wow, where are you going?” Clint asked when he walked into see her packing. 

“Bruce is at the tower.” Was all she answered with. Clint looked at steve who handed him the paper. 

“Nat do you really think that Tony would let you in? Or that she didn’t tell them a lie about why we aren't there?” Clint asked. It just seemed to good to be true. He learned early on that if Tony is involved then there is usually a couple of lies here and there.

“What do you want me to do? Wait here? Bruce is back and I’m going to go to him” Natasha said as she kept packing. She hardly noticed Bucky entering the room as she throw together things. 

“Natasha are you leaving?” He asked her. She looked at him in the eyes and nodded at him. She knew that he saw her as someone to relate to, and was sorry that she was leaving. She knew that she would follow Bruce to hell and gone if he wanted her to. Now that she knew where he was she wasn’t going to lose him again.

“Bruce is back and I have to go to him” Natasha said. They had gotten the Okay to go back to the USA but haven't even packed for the trip home. They didn’t want to see Tony and fight with her more. She would never understand why things went bad.

"Why?" Bucky asked. He had heard them talk about Tony and Thor but never about Bruce.

"It's hard to explain, But he disappeared after he saved the world. And I have to go to him" Natasha said. Bucky connected the dots in his head of why she had to see this Bruce person. He figured it must be like how Steve had to find him. He was happy that Natasha would be getting the person she loved back. But as to how much she loved him was unknown to Bucky. Soon after the her answer she left the main room to go finish packing up. Natasha's skill at packing was incredible and efficient. She never left anything behind unless she wanted to.

“Are we going?” Bucky asked steve.

“I don’t know” Steve answered back looking at the paper. The photo was of Thor,Loki,Bruce, and Tony. She was hugging Bruce like it there was no tomorrow. There was a time where Steve would have been angry at Tony, but now he just felt numb. Why did he fight so often with her? It wasn’t like she was awful. He had always choked it up to them being so different. Seeing her hugging Bruce and from what the story said she had been crying because of his safe return. 

“I would like to go home steve” Bucky said breaking Steves concentration. The last couple of months he began to remember Boston. He didn’t remember everything but a good portion was back. He remembered what it was like growing up there and help Steve out when he was little.

“Yeah?” Steve looked up from the paper to bucky's eyes. There he saw the hope and concern about returning. He knew Bucky had been thinking about the US recently. “Okay then we’ll join Natasha in going home” He said getting up. He had a lot to pack and to tell Natasha to wait.

“So we’re going home?” Clint asked. He was pretending to be angry at the new development. He had called his wife every now and then so he was excited to see her. He couldn’t tell her anything about where he was but she was use to that. 

“Yeah we’re going home pack up” Steve said. Clint left the room and told the others of their plan to go home. The only thing that Steve was unsure of was what Tony would do when she saw them. Whatever she had planned it wouldn’t be good for them. She would have a plan to ruin them as soon as she saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura walking into the compound. Cooper and Lila walking close behind her. While little Nathanial is on her hip.  
“There fucking coming back” Laura said beyond furious. Cooper and Lila walked over to the TV and turn on so cartoons.  
“What?” Tony said walking over taking Nathaniel from her. She kissed the baby on his cheek and began to bounce him a little. As it turned out Tony was really good with kids a complete natural. The sight made Loki and Thor's hearts melt a little.  
“The rogue Avengers are coming back. I’m so angry I don’t even know what to do” Laura said. Soon after they left the farm had been under raid. She called Clint but he didn’t answer her. So out of options she called Tony who was already on her way.  
“I’m not surprised, Both Thor and Bruce are back they probably think that it's safe to come home” Tony said. It was impossible to tell how she was doing with this information. As long as Nathaniel was in her arms her voice was light.  
“I’m guessing you're not happy about having your husband back?” Tony asked looking laura in her eyes as if trying to read her mind.  
“He’s the one that left” Cooper said from his seat on the couch. Tony turned her attention to the boy. A pang of sadness filled Loki, Thor, and Bruce they had only just got back. They didn’t know all the drama that happened. They would have to ask Friday about it latter when they were alone.  
“But if he’s back then that means you can be with him right?” Tony asked with a small smile.  
“He’s always to busy with his job any way” Lila said getting up to stretch. Lila had told tony that she wanted to be a dancer when she was older. So Tony enrolled her into dance classes that she went to every week. She was getting pretty good at it too.  
“That maybe true but he has a very important job, just like me” Tony said hoping that she was helping.  
“You visit us at least once a week, you only recently stopped because they got back so you had to help. But you still called us and spent an hour talking to each of us. You helped pay for things when dad ran off without a thought about us” Cooper said his voice raising after each word.  
“Okay how about we all go down to the gym and work out some of that anger? That way we can talk about this without scaring Nathaniel” Tony said as the toddler started to cry. They all nodded and went to the gym where Tony had set up a toddler jumper. It had a harness and wouldn’t let him fall and he could jump for as long as he wanted.  
“Cooper, Lila I’m sure your dad loves you but he’s human. He makes mistakes and I bet he will want to right them when he gets back” Tony said kneeling to look them in the eyes. The two nodded and so Tony walked over to watch Nathaniel.  
“Don't worry kid we’re mad at them too” Loki said patting Lila on the head.  
“You are?” She asked looking at him.  
“Why?” Cooper asked Laura moved closer.  
“You know what happened?” She asked.  
“Yes we are. Because they hurt Tony. What do you mean we know?” Bruce asked.  
“Tony wont tell me what happened between them. Something about keeping us on 'his' (Clint) side” Laura said. Loki and Bruce looked at each other before looking back at her. They began to tell the three of them what had happened. Thor moved to distract Tony and Nathaniel from hearing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late that night when Bruce finally left the two brothers, and Laura to there planning. After they had caught Laura up on what had happened she was fuming. It was no wonder why Clint had liked her. Clint always liked the dangerous ones that would cut you. Everyone had thought that Natasha and Clint where together and that they wanted to have a threesome with Bruce. Bruce had been agest it and wouldn’t try to be alone with either of them. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them but he was a single partner kind of guy. That and the fact that he didn’t know how the Hulk would like that situation. Laura had a few choices word for Clint that she wasn't afraid to say. Sure he had called her but it was like everything he learned had left his head. The rules of being a agent where clear:

1\. Do not get attached. He was attached to Wanda and was treating her like she was his daughter. No he was treating her better than his real daughter. Lila was stuck here without any word of good by or checking to make sure she was going to be safe. While Wanda was given almost every second of his time.

2.Trust no one but yourself. He took Roger's side without even thinking about why Tony was doing what he was. The reason was that Wanda wanted to take Rogers side. 

3\. Never contact someone on the outside. He had called her several time sense he's been gone. Which made her worried that she and her children would be dragged into this mess. He had sent a letter once but worried that it didn't arrive he never sent one again.

4.Do not talk about what is going on. He told her everything in a voice message when she didn't answer him. Her exact response was "Oh come on Clint. are you trying to get us killed?" which to this day she feels was a valid response. 

He was on his way to see if Tony was still in his lab. When he passed the piano room he heard the sound of music. Opening the door and walking in he saw Tony. Tony was gone in his own world. He didn’t even notice that Bruce had walked in the room. It calmed Bruce down faster than yoga or tea. He could see that tony's eyes were closed as he played. So Bruce as quietly as possible sat on the floor and just listened to it. Unfortunately it was over too soon for his liking.

“Bruce? Is something wrong?” Tony asked. Bruce not noticing that he had closed his eyes opened them.

“No everything's fine. I was just passing by when I heard you playing. What song was that?” Bruce asked not bothering to get up from the floor.

“Amelie - Comptine d´un autre été. Its from a french movie about a woman finding love” Tony said turning back to the piano.

“Hey, Bruce do you mind if I keep playing?” Tony asked looking at the piano keys.

“Not at all. It's actually really relaxing for me helps keep the other guy calm” Bruce said with a small simile on his face. 

Tony began to play again. This time playing Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Bianche. The others seemed to connect the dots that Bruce had left and had set out to find him. They walked through the door and sat down next to Bruce and listened to the music as Tony played.

As the song ended Thor asked “Friend Tony are you scared of them?” after a few moments of pause Tony took a breath.  
“Not any more. I don’t feel much about them anymore” Tony said and started playing again. The song made it easy to tell that Tony was lying as it went on. Bruce knew that some part of Tony was telling the truth. Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire was the song he played.


End file.
